primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Liopleurodon
Liopleurodon was a large and powerful Pliosaur, a type of prehistoric marine carnivore. Facts In Primeval, Liopleurodon is a far larger animal than in real life. They may live in pods of three or so, generally not attacking one another. When confronting other large objects in the water, they will react aggressively by ramming and biting. They have been witnessed to rub their bodies along smaller objects to try and get a reaction to see if the object is alive before eating. If the object is moving, however, they take it for food and will devour it immediately. These animals are bullet-resistant but must live in warm conditions, since they come from the tropical seas of the Jurassic period. They are known to eat swimming dinosaurs that are crossing between islands in the ocean. In Primeval ''The Lost Island'' It came through one of the anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction on Guns Island. It starts off sinking a trawler boat in the Atlantic Ocean just south of Ireland, at Guns Island, and it is later encountered by the ARC team in the water. It seems heavily resistant to bullets, but when the team discover it, it is dying from the cold conditions of the Atlantic winter. Episode 5.2 Note: People misunderstood that they were Liopleuridon, however they were Pliosaurs, please note, this fact is true. However this is the story. While on a Nuclear Submarine, the Pliosaur bites down on a tracking device and slams into the sub, jamming the propeller. When the sub went through the anomaly, the Pliosaurs followed, and attacked the sub with two other Pliosaurs. Then, they attacked again while the team tried going into the anomaly back into the present. The captured Swimming Raptor is pumped into the water where it is decapitated by the Pliosaur, distracting the Pliosaur from the sub. Trivia *This is the largest creature to appear in Primeval. *Liopleurodon is the first aquatic reptile that has not killed a human in the episodes. *This is the first aquatic animal shown to kill a dinosaur. *This is also the first animal that was seen in a novel before its first episode. The second is Tyrannosaurus. Both appeared in Season 5. *In Walking with Dinosaurs, the Liopluerodon was shown to preform whale-like behavior, such as going after prey on the shore (i.e Eustreptospondylus fishing]] and this is shown to a new extreme in Primeval. The pliosaur is shown swimming like a whale, even swimming in pods, and ganging up on their prey by bashing themselves on it. Errors *Primeval's Liopleurodon is far larger than the real animal. *They also have ridges down their backs not unlike a leatherback turtle's. *Along with this, they have differently-shaped heads and larger eyes. *These Liopleurodon are shown to swim differently than a real Liopleurodon would, as they move their bodies up-and-down like an aquatic mammal would, instead of moving it's front and back flippers up-and-down alternately. Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Creatures that cause deaths